


Closet Conversations

by Zurenika



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: There's something comforting being inside the closet.





	Closet Conversations

There's something comforting being inside the closet. Yes, Hun knows that sounds weird but he finds that the darkness and the limited space sharpens his thoughts and focuses him in some way. Also, he finds that the closet is a great respite from their life as idols - no one to see you, to take pictures of you, to judge you.

So how did he come about the realization about the closet? 

It's partially Jaehyun's fault. It's one of those times when the drummer was just annoying the hell out of everyone unintentionally (or, looking back, maybe Hun was just in a bad mood that day). He slipped inside the huge closet they had just to hide from Jaehyun and somehow found his peace in that tiny space. Since then, Hun managed to clean out a small section of the closet where he occasionally slides to when he's feeling overwhelmed.

Knock.knock.knock 

Hun scrunched his face in annoyance as the door swayed open. Unfortunately, the grumpy cat look he was going for was ruined as the lights blinded him momentarily. 

"Hun, get out of the closet!" Jaehyun said. 

"Shut up, loudmouth!" Hun retorted, knowing full well the implied meaning of those words. "Close the door!" 

Jaehyun chuckled and instead of leaving him alone, the drummer pushed his way inside the already tight space and sat beside him before closing the door. 

They sat in silence for a minute or two, Hun perfectly ignoring the other's presence. But one cannot ignore a Kim Jaehyun and a Kim Jaehyun would not let himself be ignored that easily. 

"Hey!" Jaehyun hissed.

"Was that supposed to be a whisper?" Hun asked. 

Jaehyun merely smiled. "So, this is your spot, huh? it's pretty - tight," he chuckled. 

"What do you want, Jaehyun-ah?" Hun asked.

"Nothing really. I just want to talk to you. How are you today?" 

Jaehyun asked the question to the tune of their latest song and Hun was about to tell him off once again, when a glance at the drummer changed his mind. Jaehyun wasn't looking at him or at anything in particular. He had that wistful expression in his eyes and a rather somber aura. 

I'm fine. Hun wanted to say but what escaped his lips was, "I'm not really okay," 

Jaehyun met his eyes then, the look of concern on his face making Hun feel warm. "You know you can talk to me right? Whatever we talk about in here won't make it to the others. Or you know, except when we're drunk and i accidentally say it out loud?" he said. 

Hun jabbed him lightly on the shoulder but somehow he felt lighter. Jaehyun is his friend. N.flying is his family and Hun was once again reminded that this time, there are people he can talk to when things get too much instead of wallowing in all of the emotions.

And then a though crossed Hun's mind, something that he may start to consider the next few days. 

Maybe, just maybe, i could share this space with Jaehyun.


End file.
